


Second Story, «Paparazzi»

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Family, Family Secrets, Hugs, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Misunderstandings, Other, Paparazzi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Photographs, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt #1: "Tony and Peter are captured in a photo by an insolent paparazzi. The world is rotten because they really think Tony Stark is sleeping with a minor, but the reality is quite different" or "A paparazzi takes a photo of Tony hugging Peter and people thinks they are a couple but the truth is they are father and son.".....¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Second Story, «Paparazzi»

**Author's Note:**

> Family-friendly fic(?)
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Thai translation, here: https://www.wattpad.com/747625894-write-a-wish%E2%9C%A8-multifandom-%C2%ABos-trans%C2%BB-starker

It was all a disaster. I cannot understand how my life can change drastically from one day to the other; of course, everything is due to my continuous bad luck since basically my birth in this world as _Peter fucking Parker_. Nah, I'm not exaggerating. You want proof? Well, let's start with the fact that my parents died in a plane crash when I was just a little kid. Then because of a radioactive spider bite I started to have some super abilities (it's good to be Spiderman but the truth is I'm just a 15-year-old boy, I didn't ask for much, I just wanted to have a normal adolescence) and also mentioning that I'm the loser at school with no girlfriend. But all that doesn't compare to what I'm going through right now.

 

It was what seemed like an ordinary morning  ~~(what a fool)~~ , I had a quick breakfast before going to school. My mornings don't start reading the newspaper or watching the TV. Instead, I check my social nets; I watch some videos on YouTube or I open my Instagram or Twitter account  ~~(no Facebook, we know nobody uses it anymore.)~~  Today I´m very tired, the night before I was on patrol through the wonderful streets of Queens and managed to sleep only four hours. I didn't use my cell phone... a serious mistake. I must have been exhausted because I didn't even see the notifications when I checked the time. So, I just went to school. Something weird was going on, I'm not the popular type, I'm not famous, I'm nobody, just a normal guy ( ~~well, not so normal~~ ), so why were people staring at me? I tried not to make a big deal out of it. Nothing happened. Yes, it was just my imagination!

 

 _Bullshit_.

 

It wasn't my imagination; definitely  **EVERYONE**  was looking at me. I feel like I was going to have a panic attack, I could never get used to people watching me; I didn't mind being ignored, not at all. Then Ned approaches me, he starts talking really fast and I didn't understand him at all. But I understood everything when he took out his cell phone and showed me a picture from a "celebrity news" website; a picture of me and Tony Stark;  **OF TONY STARK AND I.**

 

I turned white. What did all this mean? Did they know I´m Spider-Man? No, it can't be, a photo didn't mean anything and it wasn't evidence of my identity as the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. I enter Twitter since it´s the perfect social network to find out the latest news. Unsurprisingly, I could see how the hashtags  ** _#TonyStark #Ironbabe_  **and  **#SugarDaddyTony**  were worldwide trends. 

 

Wait. What?

 

Iron…babe?

 

Sugar… sugar… what?

 

The photo was taken by a f*cki- I mean, paparazzi two days ago. The truth is that Tony Stark is my father. It was normal for us to hug; we were father and son for God's sake! It’s hard to believe that a man that is so famously known as "Iron Man" had a son out of the public eye, but I could survive 15 years of my life being "Peter Parker" instead of "Peter Stark" and I was fine with that. I don't even like fame.

 

 At the age of thirteen, I discovered that my father is the man I always idolized; my aunt May knew nothing about it, and it was as shocking to her as it was to me. Mr Stark, of course, decided to take full responsibility. Then I moved to the Stark Tower; the father-son relationship process was slow, but we had a lot in common and Pepper was the mother I never had. She also proposed something so that my identity as another Stark would not be known; the fame was bad, the enemies were many and she didn't want to take any risk. I could have been offended because I know how to defend myself, I'm Spiderman after all! But I had my best friends and my aunt, they would be an easy target and I couldn't afford to lose another loved one again. That's how three years ago I became Stark Industries' youngest “intern”.

 

The worst of all? the news is this:  ** _"Tony Stark prefers them young: Has Pepper been replaced by a brat?”_**

 

_I.just.couldn't.believe.it._

 

They thought I was Tony's lover! Me! His own son!  _How dare they_.

 

I didn't understand how they came to that conclusion, I understand that Tony hugging a teenager was weird, but... a sugar baby? Are they all out of their minds?

 

I didn't hear Ned calling me over and over, or Flash shouting at me something very like of him. I just ran away. I went to the bathroom and I locked myself in. This is the worst, and in two hours I have a Spanish quiz!

 

I instantly get a call from Happy. Trembling, I take it.

 

_“Hey kid, I'll wait for you outside of school. Be careful, they don't know what school you're in but there can be any paparazzi out there right now.”_

 

End of the call. I couldn't even open my mouth to talk. This time it's okay to skip classes and I definitely try not to read the comments on my Instagram photos.

 

As I'm returning to the Stark Tower, I'm thinking of a thousand and one ways to tell the world:

 

**NO! I'm not Tony's sugar baby! I'm his son!**

 

It’s not to reveal to the world my identity as Spiderman, but as the offspring of Stark.

 

What a mess. 

 

_Man, today's gonna be a long day._

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

__

**_I don´t know the artist, sorry. If you know, tell me, please!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> An open ending because this is a one-shot. Regards~
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I do not get the American English, I apologize if I mix the British with my native language and the pathetic attempt to write as the adorable Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man of Queens.


End file.
